


Bad Luck on Christmas

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas disaster, Crowley to the rescue, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta:@gettinjoyfulWord Count: 1,651A/N: This was written for @webcricket’s SPN Advent Challenge day 12 with the prompt, Christmas Disaster. Fluff. Crowley to the rescue.





	Bad Luck on Christmas

[Also on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/168875330316/bad-luck-on-christmas)

 

You woke up in Crowley’s loving arms, smiling at your beloved as he drew you into his chest.

 

“How did you sleep, pet?” Crowley cooed.

 

“After the day I had yesterday...actually, surprisingly well. I always sleep well when I’m with you,” you stated with gentle kisses on his neck.

 

“Your personal sandman,” Crowley replied with a smirk.

 

You chuckled at that idea.

 

“Indeed, you are. How lucky for me.”

 

And boy did you feel lucky to snag the King of Hell himself. He was always there when you really needed him, like yesterday. Now that was a disaster of a day.

 

_You woke up looking forward to putting the final touch on all the Christmas decorations before making some amazing pie and dinner. That’s totally not what happened though._

 

_Your bad luck started the moment you woke up. Your alarm clock was so loud and shrill, you thought you lost all hearing in that ear. You tried to shut it up without looking since you were tired and you really didn’t want to have to lean over the bed. So, you ended up swatting it and it turned off but it took the lamp with it, making them both crash to the ground. You bolted up. Dean and Sam ran into your room in their boxers, guns drawn. You quickly pointed to the ground and they gave you glares. You simply shrugged and the boys went back to sleep in their respective rooms._

 

_You got up to fix the decorations. You meandered into the hallway and tripped over boxes of ornaments for the tree. Your hands flew out in front of you to stop your head from crashing onto the linoleum floor. Mission achieved, but sadly, your arms took a beating._

 

_You got up slowly, with a groan, not noticing that your ankle was snagged in the ‘Christmas Decorations’ box. Whoops. Somehow, you really got your ankle caught. The entire wire was wrapped around you. In your effort to move slightly, you broke two ornaments. You embraced your place on the floor. Obviously, you were meant to face plant today so here it was. You growled angrily at the day you were having. It’s like Christmas was fighting back._

 

_You stayed on the ground but tried to flip onto your back so you could at least see how tangled you were. Bad mistake because you crushed another ornament. You really hoped that wasn’t a family heirloom._

 

_Halfway on your back you looked at how badly your ankle was stuck. The verdict was, you’d be here a while. The stupid thing was wrapped as tight as tourniquet. And there was nothing around you to untangle it with. Huffing out a frustrated breath, you stretched, half sitting up and extended your arms to carefully unwind the lights from your now hurt ankle._

 

_When you finally got your ankle free, you were so happy you extended your arms out breaking a bowl that Dean placed on the side, not bothering to put it in the sink. Now, you’d have to clean pieces of plate off the ground._

 

_You glared at the stupid box plotting its demise while you were making your coffee. You told the boys they needed to invest in a Keurig machine and after much pleading they did. You put a K-cup in and waited for some delicious coffee that would even out your mood. Regardless of the day, once you had your cup, you’d be on cloud nine. But it was taking so long to make it. It was as if the machine knew how badly you needed your coffee. Then once you had it, you spilled about half of the precious liquid on the floor because your still sleepy mind forgot there was a door right there._

 

_Grumbling, you put down the coffee and attempted to grab the stupid Christmas decorations box. You dragged it, afraid to pick it up and create yet another disaster. When you finally got there, you were so happy. It was a long way to drag the stupid box, that was now half broken on the bottom, from all the dragging. You reached over and grabbed your cup of coffee, needing some caffeine to soothe your nerves. Much better,_

 

_When you turned around, you attempted to put lights on the Christmas tree. You slowly took out the stupid lights and placed them carefully around the tree and then plugged it in. You felt such a sense of accomplishment. The boys would love how you decorated it. What a treat for them when they woke up. Well, the moment was fleeting because in a minute all the lights went out in the Bunker. You blew a fuse lighting a Christmas tree. Wonderful._

 

_“What the fuck happened Y/N?” a dreary Dean yelled your way._

 

_“What does it look like Dean. My bad luck day continues, this time with a blackout. Brought to you by our crappy Christmas lights. Oh wait, who said we should spend ten extra dollars to buy the better-quality lights. Was it I?”_

 

_Dean growled and trudged in the dark to turn the lights back on. You stood by the tree and literally chugged the rest of your coffee. Then you took the lights out of the socket and was ready to smash them to pieces. You had to hand it to Dean, he got the lights back on really quickly._

 

_Sam followed his brother into the room as they surveyed the damage. “Hey, where’s my bowl,” Dean questioned._

 

_“Oh, you mean the one you left teetering on the edge when it should have been in the sink? Yeah, I broke it. This just in, I need a hell of a lot more coffee to get through this day.”_

 

_“Geez Y/N, you okay?”_

 

_“Aside from being stressed out, on Christmas no less, yeah, I’m fine. Don’t I look it?” you replied sarcastically. You sighed deeply before continuing. “You know, I was going to make you pie but-.”_

 

_“Let me help you sweetheart. Your day sounds pretty bad so I’d be happy to help.”_

 

_“I’ll get more coffee for all of us,” Sam offered._

_“Thank you, Sam,” you said with a soft smile._

 

_“No problem,” Sam replied with a soft, sympathetic, friendly pat on the back._

 

_You felt much better with the boys there and copious amounts of coffee but your nerves were still really shot. A car alarm went off and you nearly flew to the ceiling._

 

_Your legs were shaking slightly, due to your frayed nerves, as you bravely tried to make some pie. You started mixing in the ingredients and boom, it was all over you and the ceiling in a second. How fun. How was that even possible though? You were just mixing it. Dean literally turned around to prep the oven and when he turned back, you were wearing the pie. What the hell?! That was the last straw and you literally screamed Crowley’s name. You had enough of this day._

 

_He appeared immediately, expecting you to be half dead judging by the scream, but he just found you frazzled instead. You looked to be on the verge of tears, covered in what looked like flour and butter. Your whole body was tense._

_“What’s wrong love,” Crowley asked you gently._

 

_“This whole day is one big Christmas disaster,” you said in a sad, defeated tone, staring at the kitchen floor._

 

_Dean shrugged behind you, somewhat confirming to Crowley what you just said. Crowley was silent, waiting to hear all about your day and how he could make it better. The boys had long since given up trying to separate you two and were now just grateful he was here._

_“I got my ankle tangled on the christmas lights and it’s been throbbing ever since. I broke three ornaments, broke the box, spilled my coffee, broke a bowl, broke a lamp and my alarm clock and let's not mention the fact that I caused the fuses to blow in the Bunker. Thank Chuck, that Dean had spares. And now here we are with ruined pie. Such a fashion statement, no?” you said sarcastically, masking your anger and sadness with a joke._

_Crowley’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s a lot of damage for such a small, sweet girl.”_

_“I know,” you said, so mournfully, he felt bad for teasing you._

 

_“Forgive me, pet, for not arriving sooner. I should have checked on my kitten earlier. Alas, Christmas is a busy time in Hell and I literally couldn’t pry myself away sooner. But now that I’m here, I’m all yours darling.” Crowley held his arms open, waiting for you to step into the hug. Once you did, he drew you close to him, his lips on your forehead. “Good girl. Look darling, those are all small things. Simply a bad day on Christmas, no more, no less. And now I’m here and I’ll fix everything darling.”_

_Crowley snapped his fingers and everything you broke was now in one piece, the Christmas tree had lights on it and the pie was already done. Not to mention the feast he snapped in for lunch. “Merry Christmas, Y/N, I love you so much.”_

_“And I you,” you said with a bright smile._

 

_Crowley spent the rest of the day dedicated to you. He ignored all calls from demons and Hell itself. He spent his time soothing your nerves and making you smile. All thoughts of bad luck were vanished from your mind. He gave you so many gifts, everything you wanted this year, and he constantly held you and kissed you, making sure you knew you were safe with him around._

 

And that’s how you woke up here, in his bed, in his earthly residential penthouse, your bad luck expunged and the promise of another full day with your King in front of you. With Crowley around, no day could ever really be a disaster, not really.


End file.
